monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter Wiki:Monster Photo Gallery Format Guide
This Project page shall guide Users on proper formatting for Monster Photo Gallery pages. =General Format= Copy content inside the gray box below and paste on Gallery pages. Please observe proper spacing and alignment. A section can be omitted if the type of image is not available for the monster. Please set editing to "Source" mode found at the upper right of the editing space as this does not work with the "Visual" mode. This Article contains Images of -Monster Name-. Official Graphics Game model Renders of -Monster Name-. Without Background -Images- With Background -Images- Icons Icons of -Monster Name-. -Images- Official Artworks Official Artworks and Wallpapers of -Monster Name-. -Images- Gameplay Images Gameplay Images and Screenshots of -Monster Name-. -Images- Others Miscellaneous Images of -Monster Name-. -Images- =Explanation= Order of Images This is the order of the Images posted on all sections of the pages: #Main Series ##1st Generation ###MH1 ###MHG ###MHP1 / MHF1 ####Normal Variant ####Event Quest only Variant ##2nd Generation ###MH2 ###MHP2 / MHF2 ###MHP2G / MHFU ####Normal Variant ####Event Quest only Variant ##3rd Generation ###MH3 ###MHP3 ###MH3G / MH3U ####Normal Variant ####Event Quest only Variant ##4th Generation ###MH4 ####Normal Variant ####Infected Variant ####Event Quest only Variant #Frontier Series ##MHFO Season 1-10 ##MHFO Forward.1-5 ##MHFG 1-6 ###Normal Variant ###HC Variant ###Supremacy Variant ###Other (Includes Phantom Variant, Event Quest only, etc.) #Online Series ##Normal Variant ##Event Quest only Variant #Spin-Offs Order of Images Example File:MH4-Blue Yian Kut-Ku Render 001.png|MH4 Render File:FrontierGen-HC Blue Yian Kut-Ku Render 001.png|HC Blue Yian Kut-Ku MHF-GG Render File:MHOL-Blue Yian Kut-Ku Render 001.png|MHOL Render Monster Photo Gallery Rules This Template must be present on all Monster Photo Galleries for Users to be notified that Fan-arts are not allowed in these pages. Official Graphics This section houses Renders provided by Official/trusted websites and in-game content. Teaser Images for the Monsters also fit in this section. File:FrontierGen-Akura Vashimu Render 002.jpg|Example of a Render With and Without Background As any edited Image may result to the deterioration of the Image's quality. for this, Official Graphics will be separated between With Background and Without Background . Renders with background must come from an Official/Trusted website if available. In the event that they are not available from these sources, magazine scans are acceptable. If official websites provide a high quality Without background version then there is no need for a With background version, unless the official With background version is of higher quality than the Without background version. File:MHOL-Daimyo Hermitaur Render 002.jpg|Example of a Render with a background File:MHO-Daimyo Hermitaur Render 002.png|Example of a Render without a background Icons This section houses Icons provided by Official/trusted websites and in-game content. File:FrontierGen-Akura Vashimu Icon.png|Example of an Icon Official Artworks This section houses Wallpapers, Box Artworks, Loading Screen Artworks, Card Artworks, and other Merchandise that features the Monster in topic, provided by Official/trusted websites and in-game content. File:Box Art-MH4 N3DS JPN.jpg|MH4 Box Art File:Box Art-MH4 N3DS JPN Textless.jpg|MH4 Box Art File:MH4 x Roen Collaboration T-Shirt Gore Magala Size M.jpg|MH4 x Roen Collaboration T-Shirt File:MH4-Gore Magala Figure.jpg Gameplay Images This section houses Gameplay Images and screenshots provided either by Official/trusted websites, in-game content or User-made screenshots. Hacked Images or screenshots from User Custom Quest screenshots are not allowed. Gameplay Images may be split by Generation (if the game of the screenshot cannot be distinguished) or by Game. Others This section houses Images that does not fit to the sections above. Equipment (Weapons and Armor) Images do not belong to this section and instead belongs in the Monster's Equipment page. Monsters appearing in other merchandise and other unofficial media may fit in this section. =Trusted Websites= Apart from Official websites, if Images are not present in Official websites Users can rely on this list of trusted websites for quality images. This list is in order of priority; if Image is not present on one website, the other website is acceptable. *4gamer.net *famitsu.com *Amazon **Amazon.co.jp **Amazon.com **Amazon.co.uk =Examples of Monster Photo Gallery Pages= *